The most important aspect of initial treatment in severe thermal trauma is to achieve hemodynamic stability through the administration of large volumes of intravenous fluid. Optimal intravenous therapy must be dictated by the response of clinical variables. This requires close physician surveillance. Our experience indicates that this therapy might best be directed by an automated system of intravenous fluid administration utilizing microprocessor based computer technology. The object of this proposed research is to design, build and refine an automated system for continuous closed-loop, response-based parenteral fluid therapy of the burn shock victim. This system will be thoroughly evaluated through controlled trials in animals. Based on these trials, permission may be sought from the Human Subjects Review Committee for controlled trials in burn patients. It is also proposed that the feasibility of this treatment modality be investigated regarding construction of small, portable systems. Additional potential applications include (1) parenteral therapy for shock victims, (2) seriously ill postsurgical and medical patients requiring parenteral fluid and nutritional support and (3) patients requiring correction of serious electrolyte imbalances.